<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...And Then Hawkmoth by maddiebug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006129">...And Then Hawkmoth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug'>maddiebug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>...And Then Marinette [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adrien has been Chat Noir for years, Established Relationship, F/M, Gabriel Agreste KNOWS, Hawkmoth Defeat, Hawkmoth identity reveal, Marinette just became Ladybug, Post Reveal, Sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "And Then Marinette," Ladybug reveals her identity and confides in Gabriel Agreste which turns out to be a mistake because he is actually Hawkmoth.</p><p>She runs, and grabbing her newly appointed boyfriend, Adrien, tries to come up with a plan.</p><p>Together they have to face reality, her parents, and Hawkmoth</p><p>But mostly Hawkmoth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>...And Then Marinette [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Step One: Get Out Of There As Fast As You Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, if you haven't, I highly recommend reading "and then Marinette" it's the previous work in this series and it's great. If you like badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng and reverse crush, then you will like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was laying in his bed, with the lights off.</p><p>He was supposed to be sleeping, but instead, found himself thinking about all the things that had happened in the past week. He found the Ladybug miraculous, with Marinette's help reversed all the damage done by Akuma, and (most importantly) he and Marinette started dating.</p><p>All of the things that he had dreamed about happened in the span of one week. He was content, other than the fact his mother hadn't returned and they had no leads on Hawkmoth.</p><p>But, at least he had a partner. Adrien knew that Chat Noir and Ladybug together could do anything.</p><p>Right now, he was drifting off to sleep, and Marinette was probably home. She had left his house maybe half an hour ago, when he had to go to sleep.</p><p>Honestly, it was stupid that he had a bedtime. He was. He could go to sleep when he wanted.</p><p>But he had school in the morning. And his eyelids were heavy. Plagg was already snoring next to him when Adrien finally closed his eyes, deciding to stop thinking and just sleep.</p><p>Sleep.</p><p>...And then Marinette threw open his door and yelled at him. Loudly.</p><p>She walked up to him and shook him awake by the shoulders. It was rude. How dare she interrupt his beauty sleep? Didn't they have school in the morning?</p><p>In his half-asleep state, he didn't quite catch what she was saying, just that it was urgent and they needed to run.</p><p>As she jumped out his window, Adrien followed close behind, as Chat Noir. </p><p>The next hour or so was a blur, as he scrambled to keep up with Ladybug in her quest for a hiding spot.</p><p>It still wasn't quite clear what they were running from, but Adrien decided he would ask once they caught their breath. </p><p>Finally, Ladybug ducked behind a dumpster hidden in some alley and took a deep breath. "I think we've lost him.. for now."</p><p>"Lost who?"</p><p>"Hawkmoth." </p><p>"You found Hawkmoth?"</p><p>"More like he found me." Her hands were shaking. </p><p>Adrien gently held her hands with his, keeping them steady. "Hey, it's okay. I won't let Hawkmoth get you."</p><p>"I can't let him get you!" She winced. "I should've left you at home. Taking you with me was so suspicious. Now he's gonna know that you're you."</p><p>"Yeah... how did you get back in my house anyways?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"After you left, how did you get back in my house?"</p><p>"Adrien," Ladybug lowered her voice. "I never left your house."</p><p>"But you said you found Hawkmoth and needed to run-"</p><p>"I said that Hawkmoth found me." She repeated. "He called me into his office and-"</p><p>"Wait a minute." Adrien blinked. If Hawkmoth lived in his house, and figured out that Marinette was Ladybug, that meant that Hawkmoth was... "No."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"He's a bad dad, yeah, and his people skills suck, and he only ever loved Mom, and he's never around during Akuma attacks, and as I'm saying it out loud, I realize it does add up to him being a supervillian, but there's no way that-"</p><p>"I know what I saw." </p><p>"And what exactly did you see?"</p><p>"He asked me about my earrings. Then he said that he knew that I was Ladybug. I thought it was like he wanted me to confide in him or something-"</p><p>Adrien snorted. "Confide in my dad? Have you met him?"</p><p>"Barely." She shook her head. "Anyways, I told him that it was such a burden and I was relieved to reveal my secret and he laughed and asked for my miraculous."</p><p>"That doesn't necessarily mean that-"</p><p>"Adrien. He transformed into Hawkmoth. Then I ran. I got lost in your maze of a house."</p><p>"Its not that big." </p><p>"It is. I hid in a closet for what felt like forever. They never found me. I'm pretty sure they think I ran outside."</p><p>"So why'd you grab me?"</p><p>"I panicked. I couldn't leave you alone in there with him."</p><p>"We have to take his miraculous somehow. Once we figure out what it is."</p><p>"Shoot, you don't know?"</p><p>"No. I was hoping you did."</p><p>"No. He transformed in front of me, but it was all so fast. I was more focused on not getting killed than watching for magical jewelry."</p><p>"That's... fair."</p><p>"Does your Dad wear any jewelry? Perhaps it looks like a butterfly?"</p><p>"Not that I can think of?" Adrien closed his eyes. "He wears his wedding ring. A white suit. And a tie. Always a tie."</p><p>"Could the miraculous be the tie?"</p><p>"No probably not-" Adrien's eyes widened. "It's the pin he wears on his shirt. Its even shaped like a butterfly. Somewhat. I don't know how I never saw it."</p><p>"You didn't want to see it."</p><p>"Still..."</p><p>"So, what's our plan for fighting him?"</p><p>"Its the middle of the night. What can we do?"</p><p>"What time is it?" Ladybug looked at her yo-yo with a groan. "Great, my parents are going to be pissed.</p><p>Adrien winced when he read the time. "That can't be good."</p><p>"Thanks Captain Obvious. How do I explain this one to my mom and dad?"</p><p>"The truth?" He suggested.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Sorry I got home so late, my boyfriend's dad is Hawkmoth and I had to hide and by the way I'm Ladybug, that new hero that fixed everything, and my boyfriend is Chat Noir even though you've specifically told me I am not allowed to fight Akuma even though I'm more than capable-"</p><p>"I mean, you could tell them that?" Adrien shrugged. "It's not the worst option."</p><p>"Maybe. They'd be more understanding than your dad."</p><p>"That's a low bar."</p><p>Marinette chuckled. "And they'd feel better knowing that I have you and magical jewelry protecting me. But they wouldn't want me to fight."</p><p>"Would they try and stop you?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Well, in my experience, telling the truth is the best option."</p><p>"I'm my experience, telling the truth results in me being chased by a literal supervillian, so I'd like a different option."</p><p>"At least we know that your parents aren't Hawkmoth."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"And we could probably get some croissants."</p><p>"At 2am?" She raised her eyebrows. "Who's making croissants at 2am?"</p><p>"You live there. Go downstairs and grab some leftovers."</p><p>"Okay fine. The plan is to go to my house, eat snacks, and lay low. If we're quiet, my parents won't wake up."</p><p>"I feel bad sneaking around, I want to make a good impression, as your boyfriend."</p><p>"You've already made a good impression, Adrien."</p><p>"I don't want them to think that-"</p><p>"My parents will probably let you sleep on the couch, for however long you need, if we explain everything."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Adrien frowned, "I know you want to keep your identity a secret and-"</p><p>"Do we have any other options at this point?"</p><p>"Not really. We need to sleep."</p><p>"Yeah. We do."</p><p>And that's how Adrien found himself trying to sleep on the floor of Marinette's room, with a pillow and blanket.</p><p>After they had eaten croissants, of course.</p><p>Marinette had offered her bed, but it felt more polite to sleep on the floor. He didn't want to intrude on her space.</p><p>Once again, he closed his eyes and felt himself... drifting.... off to</p><p>Sleep...</p><p>He could hear whispers in the distance. They were worried. Someone was missing. Everything was fading, getting fuzzy as Adrien finally-</p><p>
  <em>Bam!</em>
</p><p>The door to Marinette's room slammed open, revealing a very worried-looking Tom and Sabine, who's faces were quickly overcome with shock.</p><p>Sabine was the first to speak. "Mari? How long have you been home?"</p><p>Unfortunately, Tom made eye contact with Adrien, who was on the floor. "And why is he sleeping in your room?"</p><p>Adrien sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Just let me sleep."</p><p>"We need answers."</p><p>"Fine." Marinette sighed. "But it's a long story. Sit down."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Step 2: improvise (with mixed results)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhhhhh sorry for not updating this at all.its been what? Two months. Oof. I had a plan and then I completely forgot it, so I'm winging it from here on out..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette's parents did not immediately interrogate them. </p><p>Instead, they made breakfast, setting the table with croissants and eggs and orange juice. </p><p>Tom went to work in the bakery while Sabine held the conversation.</p><p>Adrien didn't know which of Marinette's parents scared him more. He barely knew them. Marinette said they were nice, but Adrien had a low bar for nice.</p><p>Someone could be nice and still scary. Sabine gave him food and was glaring at him. </p><p>Sidenote: The Dupain-Cheng's croissants were amazing. Freshly baked, they were gifts from the gods. If Adrien hadn't been so stressed about his dad being Hawkmoth, he could've inhaled a dozen. Or more.</p><p>After a somewhat tense period, where they all ate in silence, the conversation began. </p><p>"Marinette, you can't sneak in and out of the house."</p><p>"I mean, I did-" Marinette stopped talking.</p><p>"You can't sneak a <em>boy</em> in and out."</p><p>Adrien winced. He didn't want Marinette to get into any trouble. "I'm sorry-"</p><p>"I had to mom."</p><p>"Even if you feel the need to do things, you can resist those urges-"</p><p>"Eww. Gross." Marinette frowned. "He slept on the floor. We didn't do anything."</p><p>Adrien refrained from commenting.</p><p>"I thought you were dating Adrien?"</p><p>Right. He was still Chat Noir. That made things.... difficult.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"He seems like such a nice kid."</p><p>"I am dating Adrien." She repeated.</p><p>"Well..." Marinette's mom frowned. "You told us last night you had a date with Adrien."</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Did you?"</p><p>"Yes. I ate dinner with his family and then-" Marinette's voice trailed off.</p><p>"And you came home late-"</p><p>"I was a little preoccupied."</p><p>"-and slept with Chat Noir." Her mom finished.</p><p>"I didn't-"</p><p>"Fine." Sabine used air quotes. "He slept on the floor of your room."</p><p>"I didn't do anything with him." Marinette protested. "Seriously."</p><p>"What am I supposed to think?" Sabine folded her arms. "I thought you we're my innocent little girl."</p><p>"I'm not little anymore. And maybe don't think that I'd cheat on Adrien." Marinette groaned. "Just listen to me-"</p><p>"Maybe you're going through teenage rebellion, but it's not fair to Adrien."</p><p>"Seriously?" Marinette looked at Adrien. "Can you help me out here?"</p><p>He gave her one of his signature Chat Noir smirks. "Personally, I think this is hilarious."</p><p>"And I think you need to leave." Sabine glared at him. "Thank you for protecting the city, but you are not welcome in our home."</p><p>He raised his hands in protest. "Whoa, what did I do-"</p><p>"Other than drag our daughter into danger on multiple occasions?"</p><p>"For the record, that was my choice." Marinette replied. </p><p>Sabine shook her head. "Marinette has a boyfriend-"</p><p>"I'm aware." Chat blinked.</p><p>"-And I thought you were dating that Ladybug girl?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then you know why you need to-"</p><p>It was Marinette's turn to giggle. "No kitty, you're right, this is hilarious."</p><p>Adrien held up his hands. "Can Marinette tell you what happened? And then you're free to kick me out?"</p><p>"I think this is a private family matter-"</p><p>"And I really think you need to head the whole story."</p><p>Sabine didn't blink. "I don't want you influencing my daughter-"</p><p>"His father is Hawkmoth." Marinette blurted out, bluntly. </p><p>"I thought we were going to ease into that." Adrien raised his eyebrows.</p><p>Marinette winced. "Sorry, it seemed like the best way to get Mom to listen."</p><p>Sabine looked taken aback. "Chat Noir's father is Hawkmoth?" She took a breath. "I'm... sorry."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And he came here because?" Sabine asked. "This isn't exactly a superhero hideout."</p><p>"I don't exactly have one of those." Adrien shrugged.</p><p>"Because I've helped him before. He didn't know where else to go. He couldn't stay at home, obviously."</p><p>"Of course not." Sabine frowned. "I'm sorry I accused you of using our daughter-"</p><p>"I'm sorry too." Adrien scratched the back of his neck, "I should've started with that, instead of making jokes."</p><p>"You're welcome to stay here, as long as you need."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes. As long as you don't get Marinette into any more trouble."</p><p>"I won't. Marinette gets herself into plenty of trouble."</p><p>Her mother stared.</p><p>"I should just get it over with."</p><p>"You don't have to tell her."</p><p>"Tell me what?"</p><p>Marinette sighed. "I'm Ladybug."</p><p>Sabine sighed. "Why?"</p><p>"Because I was gifted magical powers to save the city and he's my soul mate?" She pointed a finger at Adrien, who blushed.</p><p>"Marinette, why didn't you tell us? Me and your father should know things like this. We could've helped you."</p><p>"I didn't tell you because I don't need to be protected. Any time I try to do anything, you bubble-wrap me and hide me from danger."</p><p>"Its for your own safety."</p><p>"Well, I'm tired of it." Marinette folded her arms. </p><p>Sabine shook her head. "I just don't know how you could do this sweetie."</p><p>"Do what?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"You're dating Adrien."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Does Adrien know? About the soulmates? Its not fair to string him along like-"</p><p>Marinette put her face in her hands. "Are you seriously more concerned about Adrien than me?"</p><p>"You're being selfish, Marinette. You need to tell him-"</p><p>"He already knows." Marinette sighed. "That's the whole point."</p><p>"You broke up?" Sabine picked up the bowl of croissants. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I know how you felt about him."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"We didn't break up."</p><p>Adrien lost it. </p><p>He laughed, hard. "You, you are very thoughtful, but Adrien is aware of the situation. He doesn't have any problem with Marinette being a hero."</p><p>"You can't speak for Adrien." Sabine stared him down. "Even if you saved my daughter's life."</p><p>"Actually, I can." Adrien closed his eyes. "Plagg, claws in." </p><p>Sabine looked back and forth between the two of them. "Did you know, Marinette?"</p><p>Marinette sighed. "Yes, I knew."</p><p>Sabine stared at Adrien, but there wasn't any venom behind it. Eventually she sighed. "You can stay, as long as you need-"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"-but you are sleeping on the couch." Sabine adopted her serious mom face. "If I catch you two sleeping in the same room again, there will be serious consequences."</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>"Got it, mom."</p><p>"Now, Marinette, I think you need to start from the beginning. What happened last night?"</p><p>"Like I said, it's a long story." </p><p>"We have time."</p><p>Marinette took a breath. "Right, so I guess we should really to back to like four years ago, when there was the first akuma-"</p><p>Adrien cleared his throat. "They know as much about that as we do, really."</p><p>Marinette nodded. "You're right. So, yesterday, I went to Adrien's house for dinner..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, let me know if you have suggestions. I have a vague idea of how I want this to end but I don't know how to get there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Marinette and adrien have no idea how to take down hawkmoth and Sabine is the mvp.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yes it's been four months but I really thought I would have finished this fic already<br/>Should I be sleeping? Yea.<br/>Am I? Not yet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...and finally Mr. Agreste was saying that he thought I was Ladybug, and I thought he wanted to be like a mentor or something until he asked for my miraculous and transformed into Hawkmoth and then I ran." Marinette turned to Adrien. "Did I leave anything out?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Nope. That pretty much sums it up. After she discovered that my Father was Hawkmoth, we pretty much bolted."</p><p>"I see." Sabine frowned. "So, what's your plan?"</p><p>"Our plan?"</p><p>"To take down Hawkmoth." Sabine explained. "What is your plan, and how can I help."</p><p>"I don't think-" Marinette shrugged. "Adrien do we have a plan?"</p><p>"No. I was too busy kissing you and panicking last night to come up with a plan." </p><p>Marinette facepalmed. "I guess we both were too distracted, overwhelmed, to plan ahead. I was operating on pure instinct."</p><p>"I'm gonna be honest," Adrien chimed in, "I pretty much stopped operating as soon as you said that my dad was mothman, and I'm still... processing." He looked down at the table. "Really, I should've known something was up when the miraculous cure didn't he's my mom."</p><p>Sabine nodded. "What are your options?"</p><p>"We have to take down Hawkmoth. There is no other option."</p><p>"And how do you plan on doing that?"</p><p>"I. I don't know." Marinette frowned. "We need the element of surprise. He's stronger than we are, and-"</p><p>Adrien cleared his throat, looking up. "I have an idea, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." </p><p>"Yeah?" Sabine gestured for him to go on.</p><p>Adrien stared at his hands. "I can't do it. He's my father. He's evil, but he's my father."</p><p>"Okay, so we need other options. Marinette, do you have anything?"</p><p>"If we can hack into the security mainframe, we can sneak in without him noticing, and steal his miraculous."</p><p>"But if he notices us-"</p><p>"We're done for."</p><p>Sabine frowned. "That sounds risky."</p><p>"Risky is my middle name." Adrien winked.</p><p>"Once I adopt you, it won't be."</p><p>"You're adopting me?" Adrien smiled. "Adrien Dupain-Cheng has a nice ring to it."</p><p>"Of course, if you want us to. You are a part of our family-"</p><p>Marinette sighed. "Did you forget that we are dating? You can't adopt my boyfriend, Mom-"</p><p>"Awww."</p><p>"But he's like the son we never had."</p><p>"-And Adrien, you can change your last name to Dupain-Cheng when we get married."</p><p>"Thats a good idea."</p><p>"Now you're getting married?? Marinette what have we said about responsibility-"</p><p>"I'm not getting married yet. It was a hypothetical."</p><p>"Too late." Adrien handed Marinette his ring. "I'm already proposing."</p><p>Marinette inspected the ring for a second. "Wait, that's it, I know how we can defeat Hawkmoth!"</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Yes." Marinette twirled Adrien's ring. "This jewelry is what gives us the magical powers. All we need to do is find other magical jewelry, and create a whole team of superheroes."</p><p>Sabine nodded. "How do we get more magic jewelry?"</p><p>"Well," Marinette frowned. "That would be a question for the guardian, but he died years ago. I got the earrings entirely on accident. We have no idea where the rest of the jewelry is."</p><p>"So that brings us back to Adrien's idea... or nothing." Sabine frowned. "I don't like it."</p><p>"Actually," Adrien frowned, "I think I do know where the other jewelry is."</p><p>"You do? Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"I didn't tell you, because I wasn't sure, but I am now. As for where..." Adrien shook his head. "You aren't going to like it."</p><p>Marinette swore. "Its in your room, isn't it?" </p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Predictable."</p><p>"Its not like I have any other hiding spots."</p><p>Marinette groaned. "I guess we do have to figure out how to bypass the security system."</p><p>"Or we just sneak in through my window, it's worked for me so far."</p><p>Sabine frowned. "That sounds dangerous. I don't want you two getting hurt."</p><p>"Thank you for your concern, but falling from the window is the last of our worries right now, Mom. You need to stop being so overprotective a nd let me do things."</p><p>"I don't think that worrying is the same as being overprotective-"</p><p>"With all due respect, Maam," Adrien smiled innocently, "Marinette is right. We have to do this. If we don't, more innocent people are going to get hurt."</p><p>"And, it's the least risky option."</p><p>"Just promise me you two will be careful."</p><p>"I will be careful, Mom."</p><p>"I will always do my best to protect Marinette." Adrien promised. </p><p>And with the vaguest possible idea of a hypothetical plan, they left, hoping to be in and out before Gabriel even realized they were there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow yeah, the sequel is finally here. I've wanted to write this for a while, but I kept getting distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Also, if you have a better title idea please let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>